Teldryn Sero
is a Dunmer mercenary available for hire in the Retching Netch in Raven Rock on the island of Solstheim. Background He grew up in the city of Blacklight in Morrowind. At some point he moved to Windhelm in the Gray Quarter then to Raven Rock. As a mercenary for hire, he was hired by a Nord from Skyrim. His employer was what Teldryn called a "true Nord", had tattoos on his face, wore animal skins, a real "traditional type", had an insatiable bloodlust and was extremely stubborn, one of the toughest employers he has ever had. When asked why he kept working for him, Teldyn responds with "Simple... he paid well. Very well". One day they cleared out a ruined fort near Whiterun and when they got outside they saw a bandit galloping away on horseback. Teldryn continues on to say that they tracked and chased the bandit for three days, eventually arriving at what Teldryn called the "largest bandit encampment I'd ever seen." He says his Nord boss took one look at Teldryn and had the most menacing grin he has ever seen. Teldryn recalls "At that moment, I knew I'd never see him again. No amount of money would be worth that kind of death." He left Skyrim and made his way back to his home in Solstheim, where he currently lives in the Retching Netch in Raven Rock. Equipment Teldryn Sero wears a full set of Chitin Armor as his default armor. He has an Elven sword and an Elven dagger as his default weapons. Combat Along with his one-handed skills, he is a conjurer, able to summon a flame atronach. After summoning an atronach, Teldryn will switch to destruction magic. He uses spells such as firebolt and ice spike at range before closing in with a one-handed weapon. If he runs out of magicka, and cannot close to range, he will switch to a default hunting bow and iron arrows, like all followers. Quotes Using a Black Book *''"What the-?"'' *''"I can't believe you did that on purpose."'' *''"That can't be good for you."'' *''"That isn't right."'' Combat *''"Sheogorath's madness take you!"'' *''"Agh! Filthy N'wah!"'' *''"Die, N'wah!"'' Teldryn may give some unique comments depending on where he is. These include: Cities General locations Trivia *When trading things with Teldryn he'll only equip certain types of headgear. He will equip the Nightingale Hood. (confirmed on ) *However, if inducted into the Blades, Teldryn will exchange all of his chitin gear (helmet included). *It is possible to remove his helmet with the Perfect Touch pickpocketing perk and then he will equip other headgear given, including helms and circlets. (confirmed on ) *He may be hired for 500 gold, but if taken on an adventure and then dismissed from the Dragonborn's service, he will state that he will assist them without charge. However if more than three days passes, he will charge 500 gold as usual. *When adventured with him for a long time, he may join the Dragonborn for free saying "he enjoyed their time together". *Teldryn may comment on your wealth depending on the house you are currently visiting. (Confirmed for Hjerim, Proudspire Manor and houses) *When in Morthal, Teldryn will comment on it being a wretched place for being in the middle of a swamp although, oddly enough, he is a Dunmer from Morrowind, which is full of swamps. Bugs *After combat, Teldryn may become stuck in the combat stance, and unable to be interacted with, or stuck using a flame spell on an empty area with a seemingly bottomless supply of magicka. Using the Unrelenting Force shout on him will usually remedy this problem. *If dismissed, Teldryn can sometimes go missing and won't appear back at the Retching Netch in Solstheim, if dismissed in Skyrim, he's often found near the boats in Windhelm, due to a glitch in his path-finding. When dismissed in Solstheim, he's often found outside of the Retching Netch. * Sometimes, Teldryn will act as though he has been dismissed during or after combat. When spoken to, he will ask for his pay to rejoin you again. If this is denyed, he will go missing and will not be found anywhere near where you left him, the Wretching Netch, or on the Northern Maiden in Windhelm. (discovered on Xbox 360. No known fix. Unknown if this is present in other consoles.) Appearances * de:Teldryn Sero Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Followers